


I Wish I Had an Angel

by WakahisaDManami



Series: Would You Love a Monsterman? [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Devil's Fruits as superpowers people are spontaneously born with, Dysfunctional Family, Family Angst, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Guilt, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Coma, Paedophilia, References to Past Child Abuse and Neglect, Secret Relationship, Self-Inflicted Scars, Sexual Abuse, Shame, Uncle/Nephew Incest, mentions of cutting, self-destructive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Lucci know each other better than anyone. They've gone through so much shit together, experienced so many horrible things together, seen each other in such terrible states. They met in the circle, they belong to the circle, they fear the circle. They know they can’t escape, but sometimes – sometimes they can’t help but hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lucci allows his grandfather to unbuckle his belt and open his fly, guilt, shame, and disgust at his surrender burning sharp paths in his mind as his erection is freed. He watches Law’s punishment from the corner of his eye; his friend doesn’t make a sound, but the tiny tremors of his shoulders tell him he’s sobbing silently. Lucci doesn’t blame him – his uncle looks murderous as he shoves himself inside the tense, unwilling body beneath him. Lucci admires his friend’s bravery and will to rebel, but he can’t help but wonder if the tiny victories really are worth the pain of the punishment to Law. Or perhaps it’s only a part of Law’s multi-faceted self-destructive behaviour.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucci springs gracefully from the thick branch through the window, transforming as he lands on his feet.

“I’m in the bathroom,” Law says.

“Are you bleeding?” he asks as he crosses the room.

“Yeah. There’s some tearing.”

“You shouldn’t provoke them.”

“I’m not strong enough to just take it. I need to fight back.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Lucci!”

Lucci sighs. He isn’t in the mood to deal with Kid right now; he’s tired and sore and can barely focus on his surroundings as it is.

“Yeah?” he asks his classmate.

“Where’s Law? He didn’t show up this morning, and he didn’t call.”

Lucci knows very well why Law didn’t call; the circle monitors their cell phones, and they don’t know about Kid. They can’t discover Kid – especially not that he’s Law’s boyfriend. He can’t imagine the punishment Law would face if they found out.

“He’s probably sick,” he answers. “He wasn’t feeling too good yesterday.”

It’s not a complete lie.

“Why didn’t he call me? He has my number.”

“I don’t know. Maybe he doesn’t have credit, or his phone died?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi,” Lucci greets Bell-mère, feeling very uncomfortable.

He doesn’t know whether Law’s aunt knows everything or if she doesn’t even suspect anything, and it leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

“Come in, come in!” she says, moving to let him past her. “Law’s upstairs, I think he must be awake by now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Law glances surreptitiously around as Kid leads him by the hand down the street. It’s their four months anniversary, and Kid insists on taking him out to lunch. It’s very nice of him, and Law feels foolishly special, but he’s afraid of the circle catching them. They wouldn’t show any signs of knowing him or noticing them, but he would hear about it later, and most likely be punished severely. He can’t help but shudder as he remembers his uncle’s punishment the week before, and Kid tightens his grip on his hand, looking down at him.

“Are you cold, darling? Do you want my coat?”

“No, Kid, I’m fine, but thank you.”

Kid’s grin could light up the galaxy by itself, and Law can’t help but grin back. He’s uncomfortably aware of the fact he’s falling for Kid.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucci closes his book, glances at the clock, and goes downstairs to cook dinner. His grandfather requested chicken pasta, and he believes the chicken breasts are defrosted. He knows he’ll most likely end up having to either reheat the pasta or eat it cold, but his grandfather wants dinner on the table when he comes, and Lucci won’t give him an excuse to punish him. He hates trying to be perfect, but he must.


	7. Chapter 7

Law tries not to listen to his cousin’s animated monologue about her boyfriend as he shoves his dinner into his mouth. He didn’t get a chance to finish his homework because his uncle came home early and demanded to be serviced. He’d spent absolutely wonderful two hours at Kid’s house, but the cheerful, almost euphoric mood he’d been in had evaporated the moment his uncle showed up.

“I saw you with Kid today,” Nojiko says, and Law jumps.

He usually doesn’t take part in the dinner conversation, and the topic is as far from ideal as possible.

“So did I,” Nami says. “What’s with the two of you?”

“Kid’s my friend.”

“You don’t have to be ashamed,” the younger sister grins.

“No, I don’t. Kid’s a good friend.”

Nami scowls.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucci laments the care he lavished on laying out the table as his grandfather sweeps everything unceremoniously away to lift him onto it. He was hoping this could wait until they go to bed, but something about his work always has his grandfather erect and impatient when he comes home. Maybe it’s watching dozens of young men obey his every order religiously.


	9. Chapter 9

“Who’s Kid?” his uncle growls.

“He’s my friend,” Law snaps. “Will you leave me alone? I need to finish my homework.”

“If I hear the two of you are something more-”

“You’ll break every bone in my body and bury me in the yard. Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

His uncle’s eyes narrow, but he leaves the room with a bang of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hi, dad,” Lucci greets as he closes the door softly. “It’s Wednesday today, so I came to visit you.”

There is no answer, not that he expected one. He sits down on the chair next to his father’s bed, and reaches out for the thin hand. Lucci visits his father three times a week - on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays - though he knows there's almost no hope of his father waking up. That’s his grandfather’s intent with keeping his son awake; offering Lucci a trace of hope and himself a threat he doesn’t even have to voice anymore. Lucci knows what will happen if he disobeys: his grandfather will have the machines keeping his father alive unplugged. And he can’t imagine losing the only family member he has left apart from his grandfather. Therefore, he must do as he’s told, and he does.


	11. Chapter 11

Law’s having a bad day, Lucci can tell from a distance by the way he’s walking. His body is even tenser than usual, his steps shorter, his arms are wrapped around his torso instead of swinging by his sides.


	12. Chapter 12

“Will this be a regular occurrence?” Lucci asks Kid dryly as he sits down opposite him.

“Law’s not talking to me.”

“Is he ignoring you, or just not talking?”

“He waved at me when I joined him earlier, but-”

“He’s having a bad day,” Lucci cuts him off. “He’ll talk when he’s feeling better.”

“Tomorrow?” Kid asks hopefully.

Lucci shrugs.

“Maybe tomorrow, maybe in a week. There’s no way of knowing.”


	13. Chapter 13

“He’s not talking again,” Bell-mère tells her husband.

“He’ll talk when he’s ready.”

“He always hurts himself when he’s not talking. We need to keep an eye on him.”

“We always do, and we will,” he soothes her. “We can’t always be there. All we can do is care for him and hope for the best.”


	14. Chapter 14

“I wish my parents were alive,” Law remarks. “They beat me and shouted at me, starved me if we didn’t have money for food, and got angry if I talked, but they never lied to me.”

“I’ve never lied to you,” his uncle says impatiently as he wraps a bandage tightly around his nephew’s bicep. “I do love you. You and Lucci both. We all do. You’re ours. Don’t forget that.”

“You’re going to punish me.”

“Yes, but not now. You need to heal first.”

“You mean when we’re alone,” Law says, laughing bitterly.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucci rolls his eyes when he notices Kid waiting for him at their table.

“What happened?” he asks as he puts his tray down and sits.

“I told Law I loved,” Lucci flinches as if he’s been hit, “him. He freaked out and ran off.”

“Love is a sore subject for Law. Next time, settle for ‘I care about you’. He can handle that.”

“ _You_ flinched when I said it.”

“I knew what his reaction would be.”

Kid frowns, obviously not convinced, and Lucci curses himself internally.


	16. Chapter 16

“Lucci!”

His grandfather’s voice startles Lucci awake. He’s slumped over his desk, head leaning on his arms.

“Lucci!”

He curses when he realises he’s fallen asleep over his schoolbooks and hasn’t made dinner, jumping to his feet.

“Lucci!”

“I’m on my way!” he calls as he bolts out of the room and down the stairs.

His grandfather’s expression is neutral, but he can see the anger in his eyes.

“This is my co-worker, Lieutenant General Dracule. Mihawk, this is my grandson, Lucci.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lucci says. “I’ll go cook dinner now, everything is ready. Ten minutes tops.”

His grandfather has talked about Mihawk. He’s a quiet, calm man he likes more than most of his co-workers; reasonable, responsible, and unwavering in the training of his men. But Lucci is more concerned about the fact Lieutenant General Dracule is Kid’s father. He doesn’t know how much Kid has talked about Law at home, though he knows Law has met both his fathers and they know of their relationship. He won’t give him a chance to mention Law if he can help it, in case Kid has mentioned he and Law are friends.


	17. Chapter 17

Law and Kid are lying side by side on Kid’s bed, Kid’s arms wrapped around Law’s waist and holding him close. Law just had a very embarrassing breakdown over _Freeze Me_ , and he fears Kid will guess something he shouldn’t. He scoots closer, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist as he drapes a leg over his hip.

“Law?” Kid questions as he moves his arm to rest a hand on his thigh.

Law doesn’t answer, just rests his head on his boyfriend’s chest as Kid’s hand ghosts down his leg and up again. His touch feels foreign, gentle and a tad hesitant; something Law isn’t used to. The circle makes sure both he and Lucci feel pleasure, most of the time; it’s one more way of demeaning and humiliating them. But this is different. So different. Law _wants_ Kid to touch him. He's been thinking about it, turning it over in his head over and over and over again. Kid doesn't have any experience with sex, Law knows that, and he's been wondering what it would be like. How it would be to take part in someone's first experience; a consensual, willing experience they _chose_. Something he didn't get. He had no choice, fighting back was pointless though he tried as he could, but Kid is doing this because he wants to. And Law is letting him because _he_ wants to. It's better than anything he ever imagined.

“I’ll stop the moment you tell me to,” Kid murmurs as he runs his hand across his boyfriend’s hip.

Tears well up in Law’s eyes again, because he knows Kid will, but that doesn’t mean he’ll say anything. He’s almost certain he won’t.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucci’s heavy sobs rack his body.

“Hush,” his grandfather says tiredly, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him into his chest. “I had to punish you, and it wasn’t that bad. I could have forgone lube. There’s no tearing, you’ll be fine.”

Lucci buries his face in his grandfather’s shoulder and continues his anguished crying as the older man strokes his hair soothingly.


	19. Chapter 19

“Are you OK?” Law asks as Lucci slowly sits down, grimacing.

“He punished me last night,” his friend answers softly.

“Why? You haven’t done anything to rebel in years.”

“I fell asleep over my schoolbooks, so dinner wasn’t ready when he came home. He couldn’t punish me straightaway because his co-worker accompanied him, so I got it a little worse than I otherwise would have.”

“Did you bleed?” Law asks, a concerned frown on his face.

“No, there was no tearing. He used lube, just didn’t stretch me. It hurt like Hell, still does, but it could have been worse. What happened with Kid last night?”

“How do you know anything happened?”

“You look simultaneously happy and terrified.”

“A good way to put it,” Law muttered. “We watched a movie, one of Kid’s favourites. It’s called _Freeze Me_ , and it’s about a rape victim who’s trying to live a normal life. One of the rapists turns up in her flat and rapes her again, telling her the others are on their way. She kills him, and then the others. Or that’s what Kid says, I broke down around twenty minutes in.” Lucci wraps his arm around his shoulders and pulls him close, making Law curl into his side. “I realised afterwards he might start to suspect something, so I decided to distract him and draped myself all over him.” Lucci frowns down at him. “I know, I panicked, but Kid didn’t seem to mind.”

“Did you do anything?”

“No. He just caressed me, nothing more. Didn’t even try to get under my clothes. It was nice. Completely different. But he told me he would stop the moment I told him to, and I realised I most likely wouldn’t be able to. He trusts me to tell him to stop, and I know he will, but I probably won’t be able to tell him to stop because I’m so afraid he might not.”


	20. Chapter 20

Lucci listens to the beeping of the machines keeping his father alive, and he knows his father wouldn’t want to live like this. He knows he doesn’t want to live his life like he currently is. He buries his face in his hands and sobs as he realises he wants to die. He just wants to end it all, for both him and his father, so they can be together. So they can meet his sister and other father again. He misses their blue hair, his sister’s beautiful smile, his father’s powers, their dark eyes, the inside jokes, all the laughter and affection. He’s so tired of the confusion, anger, pain, misery, and loneliness. Tired of keeping everything inside. He wants to tell someone. He needs to tell someone. He wants to find a way to free Law from this Hell before he succeeds in killing himself. His friend eventually will, and there's nothing Lucci can do about it. He understands Law’s reasons so perfectly that he doesn’t blame him. He never has, and he never will.


	21. Chapter 21

Law doesn’t fight his uncle, even though it’s all he wants to do. He knows it will end badly for him; he’d be bruised and bloodied at best, with broken bones at worst. But things have changed. Kid bit him last night; they’re bonded now, for better or for worse, biologically bound together. The only thing keeping his uncle from discovering it is the scent concealer Kid nicked from his father. He doesn’t understand how he deserves such an understanding, amazing boyfriend, but someone or something is apparently rooting for him for once. He only fears what will happen when Kid finds out, because there’s no way he won’t. He hopes he won’t hate him, despise him for his weakness.


	22. Chapter 22

“Do you know much about being an Omega?” Kid asks.

“Not really,” Law hums, leaning into the petting of his hair. “My aunt and uncle are both Alphas, and so's Nami, while Nojiko is a Beta. I’ve read a bit on the subject, and we learn stuff at school, but that’s all. Why?”

“I was just wondering. I know quite a bit, so you can ask if you want to know something.”

“I will, thank you,” Law says gratefully, pulling his boyfriend down into a kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

“Law smells different.”

“Different how?”

“Flat, somehow. I can tell he’s an Omega, but nothing more, not even his sex.”

“Maybe he’s not feeling too well. It can affect the scent.”

“It’s possible, but I think he’s hiding something.”


	24. Chapter 24

Law feels sick as his uncle forces him to his knees. It feels so much worse than before, completely wrong somehow, not almost natural like it used to. He’s aware of his mind crying for Kid, and he knows Kid will be able to hear it. He hopes he won’t come searching for him.


	25. Chapter 25

“What happened last night?” Kid asks him the moment he reaches his side.

“What do you mean?” Law asks back.

“You were crying out for me. I could feel it.”

“I had an argument with my uncle, and he said something that hurt me.”

Kid hugs him, and Law hugs him back as he presses his face into Kid’s shoulder. He’s too exhausted and pained to care that they’re on the corner of his street and his aunt will see them if she happens to look out the window.


	26. Chapter 26

Lucci is frowning as he tightly wraps the bandage around Law’s thumb.

“Why your thumb?” he asks.

“He had me run my thumb over the head last night. He likes that, most of them do. If I don’t have a thumb, they won’t make me do that.”

“What will you tell Kid?”

“I cut myself on accident.”

“He might be able to tell you’re lying.”

“He won’t question it. He’s seen the scars on my arms, and he’s never asked about them. I told him when he showed interest in me that I’m not OK, and I won’t ever be OK, and he said it didn’t matter, I was still the most beautiful and wonderful person he knew. I don’t know why on Earth he thinks that, but he genuinely cares about me. He won’t ask.”


	27. Chapter 27

“You’vegottohelpmehe’sgoingtoforcemetogointoheatandhavehischildandIcan’tandyou’remyonlyhopepleasesayyou’llhelpme,” Law says in a rush as Lucci opens the door.

“Law, I didn’t understand a word of that. Take a deep breath and come inside, we’ll go to my room.”

Law follows his friend into the house and up the stairs.

“Now,” Lucci says when they’ve both sat down. “What's he going to do?”

“He’s not going to let me have my heat suppressants, I’ll go into heat next week, Bell-mère, Nami, and Nojiko are going to her parents’, he’s supposed to go with them, but when I go into heat I can’t be left alone at home so he’ll stay behind. It’s my punishment, he’s going to knot me, he’ll make me have his child, I can’t, I won’t, you need to help me.”

“What are you going to do? We need a plan.”

“Kid must knot me first, if I have to have a child, I want it to be his, I can’t explain everything to him, things will be a complete mess, he’ll hate me.”

“What about the circle?”

“I’ll tell them the truth; that Kid knotted me first and believes the child is his, that he’ll claim it. I’ll say I threatened you I’d say you wanted your father’s machines unplugged and you weren’t thinking straight because of the hormones.”

“Your uncle will go crazy. They all will. They’ll kill you.”

“They can’t, Kid will claim the child as his, he won’t know better, they won’t have to find a way themselves, I’ll have taken care of everything for them.”

“How will we do it?”

“I’ll go into heat on Monday night, I feel the suppressants taking over around midnight, usually. I’ll get him to accept you staying over, I’ll promise to do anything he asks, it’ll tickle his fancy; he won’t be able to refuse. When it starts, you’ll go get Kid, I’ll tell you where he lives; he’ll know I’ve gone into heat and when he smells me on you and you tell him I need him, he won’t ask questions, he’ll follow you. You’ll show him the way, point my window out, tell him where it’s best to climb the tree, and it’ll happen. You can go for a run or something, I’ll convince Kid to leave when it’s done, and you can come back. I’ll use the scent concealer, it should mask Kid’s scent. Do you think it could work?”

“It’s our only hope, Law, we have to try.”


	28. Chapter 28

Kid opens the door, self-consciously aware of his erection straining against his trousers; he knows Law went into heat just a few minutes ago and hasn’t had the chance to battle with his problem.

“Law needs you,” Lucci says, and Kid can smell the pheromones that tell him he's just come from Law’s side.

He doesn’t stop to think about it, just grabs his jack boots and follows the taller teen into the night.


	29. Chapter 29

After the second round, Law has mostly returned to himself. Kid is spooning him from behind, arms wrapped tightly around him, their legs tangled together, and Law feels absolutely safe and content with his mate nuzzling at his bonding gland.

“Shouldn’t you be on heat suppressants?” Kid asks. “Just in case?”

“I am,” Law answers. “Something must have gone wrong.”

“That can happen. Should I stay with you?”

“No need.” Law forces a smile. “I’ll be taken care of. Thanks for dropping everything.”

Kid smiles.

“I wasn’t doing anything, and I knew you’d gone into heat. Gave me a bit of a problem.”

Law blushes as he leans in to kiss his mate.


	30. Chapter 30

Kid meets Lucci on the corner, the taller looks anxious.

“Law’s mostly back to normal,” he tells him.

“Thank you,” the Omega says. “I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, so I just did what Law told me to.”

“Probably the best choice. I think he might have fetched me himself if you hadn’t.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Jesus, it smells like Omega in heat in here,” Killer comments. “Where are you hiding him or her? The closet?”

“If there was an Omega in heat in here, don’t you think he or she would be in my bed?” Kid grunts. “'Sides, it’s not the room, it’s me.”

“What were you doing fooling around with an Omega in heat?” his brother asks as he perches on the bed and leans over him.

Kid can hear him sniffing at him and he elbows him in the side as he pulls the duvet closer around him.

“I was making him my mate.”

“How the Hell can you have a mate!? I’m four years older than you, and I don’t even have a girlfriend!”

“Because I’m charming, funny, and good-looking. Now get out.”

“I’m fifty times as good-looking as you!”

Kid huffs and kicks his brother off the bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Law closes his eyes and rolls over when he hears his uncle open the door, he doesn’t want to be more aware of what will happen than he needs to be. He doesn’t have much presence of mind, but enough to realise that.

“Law?” his uncle queries, and he presses his face into the pillow. “Law, I brought you something to eat.”

“Don’t want.”

“You must eat.”

“Go away!”

His only warning before he’s flipped over is a growl.


	33. Chapter 33

Law feels weak and drained as he knocks on the door, the short walk has exhausted him. He doesn’t want to think right now, so he decided to go see Kid. He hasn’t seen his mate since the knotting occurred, and he’s a little nervous, but it’s better than stay at home and think about how the six members of the circle are currently ganging up on Lucci because he needs to recover.

“Hi,” he greets Killer uncomfortably; he’s never met him before. “Is Kid home?”

“Yeah, come in, I’ll call him.”

He steps over the threshold as the blonde calls for his younger brother.

“I’m Killer, by the way,” he says, holding out a hand.

“Law,” he answers as he shakes it.


	34. Chapter 34

Lucci curls up on the bed. His grandfather had carried him there and tucked him in before returning to his friends downstairs, where he knows they're drinking coffee and eating the cake his grandfather had him bake. The thought sickens him, so he focuses on assessing the damage. They'd been extra careful with him, and, though he’s in quite a bit of pain, he feels certain there's no tearing or bleeding. It doesn’t make the trickle of semen down his thighs more bearable, or give him false hope about his chances of being able to walk come morning, but it’s still a relieving thought.


	35. Chapter 35

Law's taking full advantage of Kid’s willingness to shower him with affection. He isn’t used to it, and it was very unsettling and uncomfortable at first, but it's grown on him. He loves feeling Kid’s arms around him, wrapping his arms around his neck or waist, kissing him, the way his mate pets his hair. Killer seems a little uncomfortable with the way they’re wrapped around each other, but Law can’t bring himself to care. He’s in his happy place, and he’s not going to let anything ruin it for him, because he knows it can’t last.


	36. Chapter 36

Buggy gently places the book on the nightstand, gazing at his sons’ peaceful faces. He has an undeniable urge to go to his hometown. Visit Mihawk and Shanks, see his godsons, take his sons to the graveyard to introduce them to their father and older siblings. It’s been ten years since the accident, and it feels like he’s ready to make peace with it. His sons are old enough to understand; it might take some effort to explain it properly to Luffy, and Ace will be angry at him for keeping it from them, but he needs to close the wound so it can finally heal. He knows Cobra would want him to move on, and he believes he’s ready. He decides to call Shanks first thing in the morning.


	37. Chapter 37

Law's been bowed over the toilet for twenty minutes now. He’s throwing up too violently to be able to tell his aunt, who’s crouched beside him stroking his hair away from his sweaty face, to get lost. She’s the last person he wants next to him in this state as he can’t be certain he isn’t carrying her husband’s bastard child, and he feels he's already betrayed her enough.


	38. Chapter 38

“He can’t keep anything down, Don. Is there a possibility someone got to him during his heat?”

“I only left the house a handful of times, and then Lucci stayed with him. He was never alone.”

“Do you think Lucci might have-”

“Knotted him?” he shakes his head. “I very much doubt it. They aren’t interested in each other like that.”

“If Law was desperate enough, he might have asked him to. Lucci wouldn’t be able to refuse.”

“We would know if he were mated.”

“I found scent concealers in his room. Three bottles, two empty. He could have bought them at the apothecary.”

“I’ll talk to him. If I get the feeling he’s lying, I’ll take him to Garp’s and ask Lucci.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Garp, can you call everyone? Something has come up. We need to meet as soon as possible.”

“Of course. I’ll call you back in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you.”


	40. Chapter 40

When Doflamingo pulls Law into the kitchen, the five other members of the circle are waiting for him. Garp's watching his grandson serve coffee, Sengoku sipping his as he eyes the teen appreciatively, and Akainu bites into a bun. Aokiji looks worried, and Kizaru seems tired.

“Sit down,” Doflamingo says brusquely to his nephew. “Do you have a bucket? He won’t stop throwing up.”

Lucci nods and fetches one from under the sink; when he hands it over to Law his sleeve pulls up to reveal a seastone cuff around his wrist.

“Good idea,” he tells Garp.

“It doesn’t do anything but nullify his powers, though,” the older man warns. “Doesn’t make him any weaker. I’ve tried slapping all four on him, and he barely even slows.”

A smirk plays at Lucci’s lips as he turns around to pour him coffee.


	41. Chapter 41

Sengoku and Aokiji struggle to keep Lucci pinned to the floor as the teen snarls and thrashes. They’ve slammed his head on the floor numerous times, but the broken nose and split lip have done nothing but anger him further. They only need to subdue him long enough to give Garp and Akainu time to finish Law’s punishment. They never imagined he would dream of such rebellion, and he is paying dearly for it. They had not agreed with the punishment of forced heat, but it was Doflamingo’s call, and they respect his decision. Law had kept a secret from them, taken a mate when he was not at liberty to do so, and potentially destroyed a punishment. Lucci helped him, and he will be punished, but they decided not to go through with it at this time when faced with his anger. He has never shown them anything but indifference before, but something seems to have snapped. Law doesn’t have the strength to fight back, he lies still where he was thrown down and sobs silently as they punish him.


	42. Chapter 42

“You killed them,” Law whispers as Lucci delicately picks him up.

“They were going to kill you. I couldn’t let them. I can’t lose you.”

Law smiles wearily.

“Kid's searching.”

“Is he nearby?”

“Yeah,” Law murmurs before he passes out, becoming limp in his arms.

Lucci curses as he feels his hands slide; he’s covered in blood from head to toe and Law’s clothes were torn to pieces. He’s about to head upstairs when he can hear Kid calling for Law on the floor above.

“Down here!” he shouts. “Bring me a blanket from the living room!”


	43. Chapter 43

“I’ll go visit dad,” Lucci mutters. “It’s Wednesday. I always visit him on Wednesdays.”

“All right,” Shanks says compassionately. “We’ll send news to you.”

Lucci nods and leaves.

“Will he be prosecuted?” Mihawk asks his husband.

“It’s impossible to say. He says Law was attacked, and he did it to protect him. Lieutenant Smoker will want to talk to both of them. I think there must be a much bigger reason than Lucci says. I’m almost certain something horrible must have been going on right under everyone’s noses, and no one dared to do something or take a closer look.”


	44. Chapter 44

“It’s over, dad,” Lucci says. “I killed him. I killed them. They hurt Law so badly he might never recover. But I avenged him, and you, and grandpa Edward. He can’t hurt anyone ever again. He was last, but he didn’t run. He just waited. He said he was sorry. As if that makes it right. Nothing can make this right.”


End file.
